Coisas que eu fasso quando meus pais estão fora
by Laady Pansy-chan
Summary: “Renesmee Carlie Cullen” Sempre fasso coisas estranha, mais nunca desejei ser muito normal, e como qualquer outra adolescente eu quero é ser feliz. Fasendo certas coisas quando papai e mamãe saem de casa
1. Chapter 2

**Cap. 1... **

**Dia que meu pai e minha mãe se conheceram**

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen"

Estava em casa, com Jake, como sempre nunca sai de lá, também estava com Rose porque minha mãe não confia em me deixar sozinha com Jake e meu pai não confia em tia Rose.

Meus pais saíram para fazerem coisas que os pais fazem quando estão fora de casa.

Começamos-nos comendo pizza, foi muito legal Jake comeu duas de calabresa e uma de 4 queijos sozinho. Uau! Ele é bom de boca! Eu comi duas fatias de Parmesão e a tia Rose ficou olhando com uma cara de quem ia comer o Jake se ele não parasse de ser tão nojento!

- Que nojo – disse a tia Rose com um tom muito aterrorizante – não da para tentar ser menos aterrorizante?

- Isto te irrita? – Disse Jake

- Olhar para sua cara me irrita, imagina isso!

- Vocês querem parar com isso? – intervirei, pois tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

- Ele que decide, se ele parar de ser tão nojento...

- Se ela parar de ser tão fresca

Tia Rose não gostou nem um pouco desse argumento detestável, e olhou pra ele com aquele olhar, aquele olhar que é o olhar, Aquele olhar que mostra que ninguém pode com ela, o olhar que destrói, derruba, que mata qualquer pessoa, exceto o Jake, que já está acostumado com ele, e não o destrói tanto assim.

- Também eu paro! – desistiu Jake depois de o olhar.

- Bom mesmo!

- Ótimo – conclui a briga

Fomos para a sala tia Rose me deitou no colo dela e comecei a arrumar meu cabelo, eu amo quando ela faz isso, então começamos a conversar.

- Tia...

- Sim querida...

- Me conta como meus pais se conheceram

- Ah essa historia é muito grande e não é muito boa porque tem um vira-lata presente e vai contradizer toda ela.

- Ow eu to aqui!

- Eu sei por que você acha que eu disse isso? Ah é você não desconfia que isso foi uma indireta.

- Acho que você que não desconfia porque, pelo o que eu saiba, a loira aqui é você!

- não vão começar de novo!

- Sou inocente se ele é um vira-lata o problema é dele!

- E eu também, se ela é uma loira burra eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! – Ele encheu a boca para falar "Loira Burra".

- Nessie não testou a fim de olhar para ele de novo.

- Jacob Black! Pare com isso agora e você também Rosalee Cullen!

- Desculpe-me não vou fazer isso de novo!

Olhei para Jake ele sabe que quando eu o chamo de Jacob as coisas estão tão feias.

- Está bem! Eu paro!

- Ótimo.

Tia Rose me contou tudo sobre eles, quando mamãe era só uma Isabella Swan e papai era só Edward Cullen, cotou todo o resto da historio quando eles se conhecerem, quando se separaram como eu nasci e tudo mais e o Jake ficou só concordando com a cara feia.

Fui dormi, Tia Rose me fez dormi acho que tia e Jake tiveram um Briga e feia porque eles derrubaram a casa, literalmente, Tia rose me acordou.

- Nessie acorda, vamos acorda, a casa caiu vamos para a casa de seu Avó.

- Como a casa caiu?

- Isso não interessa agora mais vamos.

- Você e o Jake brigaram?

- Acho que foi pior do que isso.

- Ta bom, vamos.

Fomos para casa de Vó Carlisle e eu durmi.

Acho que a briga foi pior quando meus pais não encontraram a casa de pé! Bom, pelo menos isso é um sinal de que eles não vão deixar os dois juntos numa casa!!


	2. Chapter 1

**Cap. 1... **

**Dia que meu pai e minha mãe se conheceram**

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen"

Estava em casa, com Jake, como sempre nunca sai de lá, também estava com Rose porque minha mãe não confia em me deixar sozinha com Jake e meu pai não confia em tia Rose.

Meus pais saíram para fazerem coisas que os pais fazem quando estão fora de casa.

Começamos-nos comendo pizza, foi muito legal Jake comeu duas de calabresa e uma de 4 queijos sozinho. Uau! Ele é bom de boca! Eu comi duas fatias de Parmesão e a tia Rose ficou olhando com uma cara de quem ia comer o Jake se ele não parasse de ser tão nojento!

- Que nojo – disse a tia Rose com um tom muito aterrorizante – não da para tentar ser menos aterrorizante?

- Isto te irrita? – Disse Jake

- Olhar para sua cara me irrita, imagina isso!

- Vocês querem parar com isso? – intervirei, pois tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

- Ele que decide, se ele parar de ser tão nojento...

- Se ela parar de ser tão fresca

Tia Rose não gostou nem um pouco desse argumento detestável, e olhou pra ele com aquele olhar, aquele olhar que é o olhar, Aquele olhar que mostra que ninguém pode com ela, o olhar que destrói, derruba, que mata qualquer pessoa, exceto o Jake, que já está acostumado com ele, e não o destrói tanto assim.

- Também eu paro! – desistiu Jake depois de o olhar.

- Bom mesmo!

- Ótimo – conclui a briga

Fomos para a sala tia Rose me deitou no colo dela e comecei a arrumar meu cabelo, eu amo quando ela faz isso, então começamos a conversar.

- Tia...

- Sim querida...

- Me conta como meus pais se conheceram

- Ah essa historia é muito grande e não é muito boa porque tem um vira-lata presente e vai contradizer toda ela.

- Ow eu to aqui!

- Eu sei por que você acha que eu disse isso? Ah é você não desconfia que isso foi uma indireta.

- Acho que você que não desconfia porque, pelo o que eu saiba, a loira aqui é você!

- não vão começar de novo!

- Sou inocente se ele é um vira-lata o problema é dele!

- E eu também, se ela é uma loira burra eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! – Ele encheu a boca para falar "Loira Burra".

- Nessie não testou a fim de olhar para ele de novo.

- Jacob Black! Pare com isso agora e você também Rosalee Cullen!

- Desculpe-me não vou fazer isso de novo!

Olhei para Jake ele sabe que quando eu o chamo de Jacob as coisas estão tão feias.

- Está bem! Eu paro!

- Ótimo.

Tia Rose me contou tudo sobre eles, quando mamãe era só uma Isabella Swan e papai era só Edward Cullen, cotou todo o resto da historio quando eles se conhecerem, quando se separaram como eu nasci e tudo mais e o Jake ficou só concordando com a cara feia.

Fui dormi, Tia Rose me fez dormi acho que tia e Jake tiveram um Briga e feia porque eles derrubaram a casa, literalmente, Tia rose me acordou.

- Nessie acorda, vamos acorda, a casa caiu vamos para a casa de seu Avó.

- Como a casa caiu?

- Isso não interessa agora mais vamos.

- Você e o Jake brigaram?

- Acho que foi pior do que isso.

- Ta bom, vamos.

Fomos para casa de Vó Carlisle e eu durmi.

Acho que a briga foi pior quando meus pais não encontraram a casa de pé! Bom, pelo menos isso é um sinal de que eles não vão deixar os dois juntos numa casa!!


End file.
